The invention relates to an assembly of several sheet pile wall components and at least one pair of connecting profile strips with constant cross section as viewed longitudinally to join two sheet pile wall components, whereby the first of the two connecting profile strips includes a base attached to a first sheet pile wall component in the assembly, a neck strip projecting from the base along a prescribed main assembly direction, and a head strips provided on the free end of the neck strip of larger cross section onto which a claw strip partially surrounding the head strips, and the second of the two connecting profile strips includes a base attached to a second sheet pile wall component and a claw strip onto which a head strips may be hung. Further, the invention relates to a welded-on strip for use in such an assembly.
Assemblies of the type mentioned at the outset consist of sheet pile wall components such as sheet piles and carrier elements (for example, tubular piles T-carriers, and double T-carriers). The longitudinal edges of the sheet piles are equipped with lock strips that are engaged together when the sheet pile wall is erected. So-called connecting profiles equipped with corresponding locking configuration into which to secure the sheet piles serve to connect the carrier elements. The connecting profile strips are either provided with connection strips by means of which the connecting profile strip is pressed onto the form elements such as carrier flanges provided on the carrier elements, or alternatively each of the connecting profile strips is equipped with a base instead of connection strips. The connecting profile strip is attached directly to the carrier element, preferably by welding, or also by bolting or riveting, by means of this base. The connecting profile strips may also be attached to a spar of the sheet pile between the longitudinal edges provided with locks in order to be able to couple the sheet pile with, for example, another sheet pile or with a carrier element.
Further, assemblies are also erected using sheet pile wall components that are formed exclusively of carrier elements coupled together, for example tubular piles. The carrier elements are subsequently equipped with corresponding connecting profile strips in order to connect the carrier elements together. A pair of welded-on profile strips is known from DE 202 20 446 U1 that serves to connect together two tubular piles. Further, it is known from the state of the art to use slotted tubes and T-carriers as connection elements to connect tubular piles. For this, a longitudinally-slotted tube of smaller diameter is welded onto a tubular pile while the T-carrier is so attached to an adjacent tubular pile such that its T-beam is inserted into the slotted tube for connection, while the spar of the T-carrier welded to the tubular pile extends through the slot of the slotted tube.